


Confession

by Nichya



Series: Shameless Zucest Smut [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, BDSM, Beating, Brother/Sister Incest, Church Sex, Consensual Kink, Consensual Violence, Dom Zuko, Don't Like Don't Read, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Improper Use of Catholic Rituals, Inaccurate Catholicism, Punishment, Rape Fantasy (mentioned), Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sexual Roleplay, Sub Azula, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Zucest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichya/pseuds/Nichya
Summary: Another gratuitous smut, this time awkwardly involving "catholicism" even though it makes no sense just because i want to see Zuko and Azula screwing in a church.
Relationships: Azula/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Shameless Zucest Smut [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976695
Comments: 108
Kudos: 46





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Everything in this fic is consensual, but Azula also describes her rape fantasies so skip this story if that is triggering for you or just not your thing.
> 
> Also, in real-life BDSM do NOT do it while drunk 'cos shit can go wrong very fast.

Azula couldn't remember the last time she had set foot in a church, or even if her family had ever been to one at all. So it had been pretty surprising to her when she found out her brother had decided to go hide in one after yet another heated argument between their parents - she supposed he must have realize going to any of his friend's houses would just mean their father would find him faster.

She would have taken a lot longer to find him if the priest who allowed him to stay there had not looked for her, offering her shelter and telling her yet again to not hesitate to ask for help if they were to need it. Pretty much everyone knew how unbearable the situation at their home was, and even though things never got physical, some neighbors had called the police a few times.

_It won't happen again,_ Azula told herself.

She walked in and saw her brother close to the altar, a bottle of wine in his hand and another one close by. He looked mostly okay - he could always handle his drinks after all - but it was visible he was _very_ drunk.

"I'm no expert, but i'm pretty sure you're not supposed to drink all the wine the church has" she said, startling him.

"Did you come alone?" he asked, trying to regain his composure, but still looking pretty apprehensive.

"Of course, dum-dum."

He relaxed for a moment, then gave her a sheepish look "Are you alright?"

His concern and guilt made her smile "Don't worry, i'm not as sensitive as you, remember? If i didn't leave, was because i could handle it. And we won't have to put up with this anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Mom's leaving him."

Zuko's eyes widened "Are you sure?"

"She screamed she wants a divorce, packed her bags, and stormed off. I'm quite sure she means it" her tone was cold and indifferent.

"And what's gonna happen to us?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'll stay with dad and you'll put up with mom" her brother had a puzzled expression on his face "She's still trying to pretend she wants to take both of us with her" Azula conceded.

"She _does_ want you to live with us."

She dismissed it with a hand gesture and averted her eyes, spotting a few cups in a small table nearby "Let's not focus on that right now, okay? We're finally free of their stupid fights, and i don't want anything to ruin my night" she said as she took the half-finished bottle from his hand and went towards the table "Now will you try and act like a minimally civilized person and celebrate with your sister?"

Zuko nodded and Azula poured him some wine, doing the same for herself right after that. The conversation was mostly pleasant, but her brother still looked troubled and it confused her. At first she thought that maybe he feared their mother would change her mind and go back to their father, but Zuko was closer to her than Azula had ever been, so there was no way he wouldn't know Ursa wasn't the type to do something like that without having carefully considered the possibility in her mind for a long, long time. It was one of the few things she had in common with the woman.

No, there had to be something else in his mind. She tried joking about the situation while they continued drinking, to see it would distract him or improve his mood, but it didn't work. Zuko didn't even seem to be truly listening to her, like it usually happened when he was obsessing over some small problem.

"Why do you still look so miserable? This is good news."

"I know it's just..." he seemed almost embarrassed "What about you and i?"

She almost mocked him for still being hung up on that, before she realized what he had actually asked - would _they_ still be together?

They had been sleeping together for nearly a year now, though their relationship had always been a little... strange, to say the least. While her father favored her over Zuko, he had never been the very affectionate type, and since her mother didn't care for her at all, Zuko was the only one who's attention she had even a chance of getting.

And she did get it. If she wanted somebody to pick on and argue with, her brother was more than ready to respond to even the smallest of provocations. If she wanted a friend, they'd play games together, watch a movie or two, or just talk about their day. On the rare occasion that she was scared or upset, she could just run to his room and he'd give her support, even sharing the bed with her sometimes. And even though she had always been the smart one, he was still older, and could help her with school since he had already learned everything she was being taught. 

She didn't know exactly when it happened, but eventually it just felt natural to her that he should be more than just her brother. They knew each other in a way nobody else ever could, and they could have fun together when they weren't actively trying to get on each other's nerves. And there was, of course, a pretty obvious factor: Zuko was an attractive boy. Azula wasn't one of the stupid girls who liked how 'mysterious' (awkward, dramatic, aloof and too easily distracted) he was, but she had to recognize he was quite handsome, and sometimes just being near him was enough to make her unable to focus on anything else.

Zuko wasn't that innocent himself. He never admitted to it, but he would always look so proud whenever she'd show him any amount of affection or compliment him in any way. She had caught him staring at her many times, and he would always openly and violently _despise_ any guy who ever showed any interest in her. On her fourteenth birthday, she had accepted going out with some boy who's name she couldn't even remember, and it was the final straw that made Zuko act on his feelings. This little secret of their's was one of the few things that made that made life in their home more bearable, and them living in different houses would obviously change things.

After a long moment of silence, Azula wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close to her "Sorry to disappoint you, Zuzu" she gave him a quick kiss "But our parents splitting up doesn't mean you're getting rid of me" she kissed him again and felt him smiling against her lips.

_Always so sentimental, Zuzu._

Her brother bit on her lower lip and grabbed her waist, pressing her against him - they had always enjoyed being as close to each other as possible. He let his tongue play with her's once she parted her lips, the taste of wine completely dominating the kiss. While they made out, Azula gently ran her nails through his scalp and played with his hair. Zuko's hands slowly moved a bit lower, touching and grabbing her ass. It didn't take long for her to feel him harden.

Azula broke the kiss and brought a hand to his bulge "Wanting to fuck your little sister in a church" she feigned disapproval "You really have no shame, Zuzu" she pressed a few kisses to his neck, then paused for a moment as she got an idea "Come here."

She grabbed his hand and took him to the confessional, making him sit down where a priest would, and sat on his lap, kissing him passionately. She had never been the religious type, but the thought that their actions would cause a god - no matter which one - to be consumed by wrath just made the whole situation more irresistible to her, and she could tell Zuko felt the same.

"Oh, father, i have been such a disgusting girl" she said as she kissed and licked his jaw "My soul is fully corrupt" she started moving her hips, rubbing herself against Zuko's erection, making him moan "And i'm turning my brother into something even worse than i am."

"How so?" he asked, bringing his hands to her hips, encouraging her to keep doing what she was doing.

"I seduced him. I went against God and brought to life a beast that was asleep in my brother's heart. And i want it to take over him completely" Azula gasped as she felt Zuko's right hand groping her breast and then twisting her nipple "He often hurts me during sex, but i want more. I _need_ more. I even dream of it" she paused for moment, wondering if she really should say what she wanted to say.

_It's Zuko. Even if he doesn't share the fantasy, he still won't think any less of me i tell him._

She looked into his eyes, seeing them grown wide with her next words "I want him to force himself on me" She tried to kiss him, but Zuko didn't let her, firmly grabbing a hold of her face and forcing her to look up, exposing her neck to him. Azula bit her lower lip as she felt his tongue licking her skin.

"I'm going to need you to describe those dreams" she let out a yelp of surprise as he bit her neck "In detail" another bite, making her rub against him faster.

"It always starts the same way. He comes to my room late at night and wakes me up by kissing and touching me all over" she felt him moving his hand from her neck to her breasts, from her breasts to her stomach, and from her stomach to her thighs, rubbing her over the fabric of her pants while she continued moving on his lap, teasing him, hearing him groan in both pleasure at the friction against his erection, and in frustration of not being inside of her yet "He says the most obscene thing to me and he tries to remove my clothes, but i don't let him."

"What does he do to you then?" his touch became more forceful, making Azula throw her head back and moan.

"He hits me. Over and over until i cry. He tells me to be quiet or he will _really_ hurt me" she leaned in to whisper to him, nipping at his earlobe every now and again "He tears my clothes... spreads my legs... covers my mouth with his hand... and fucks me as hard as he can."

Zuko snuck his hand inside her pants, feeling how wet she was for him and forcing her to fight back a scream as he pushed two fingers into her. 

"He's so rough..." Azula was struggling to continue talking "He violates me in every way he can... and makes me beg for more."

He stopped touching her, making her whine in frustration "Get on your knees" he commanded and she forced herself to obey him.

"Shall i pray to save my soul, father?" her false innocence made Zuko smirk, as it usually did.

"You're gonna have to do much more than that to become pure again" he unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants, taking off his cock "I'm going to punish you so you'll truly repent" he caressed her face gently "I'm afraid it will be a very painful and difficult experience for you, my dear. But it will purge those sinful thoughts from your mind."

Azula brought one hand to his member "I'm ready to do whatever you wish of me."

Her brother smiled maliciously and guided her head towards himself. Azula didn't hesitate to stroke, kiss, lick, and suck his cock, feeling it twitch against her hands and lips while she pleasured Zuko. She teased the head with her tongue while gently using her fingers to stimulate the base.

"Look at me" he commanded, grabbing her hair so he could see her face. Azula gave him the dirtiest look she possibly could while taking half of his member into her mouth, knowing the effect it would have on him.

As she expected, Zuko started forcing her to take more of him, moving her head up and down and thrusting his hips. She opened her mouth as wide as she possibly could and gagged as she felt him hitting her throat over and over again. Finally he forced his cock all the way, keeping her in place and making her feel a sudden and intense pain on her jaw as it would no longer move, letting her choke as he reached his peak. Once he let go of her, she struggled to close her mouth for a few instants.

Azula felt Zuko gently cup her cheeks, his thumbs caressing her face. She smiled at his kind gesture, then looked deep into his eyes as she brought each of her fingers to her lips, sucking the few drops of cum that were in them.

Zuko brought a hand to the back of her nape, grabbing a hold of her hair "You're a needy little thing, aren't you?" he stood up, forcing her to do the same, and practically dragging her out of the confessional, only letting go of her once they made it to the church's altar "Undress" he said as he took off his own shirt.

She didn't hesitate, but did it very slowly, putting on a show for her brother who watched her every movement and let his eyes roam every inch of revealed skin. Once she was done, Zuko took off his belt with a cruel smile.

"On your knees."

She obeyed him, feeling her heart beating impossibly fast. Zuko started gently touching her body, massaging and caressing her. Once she had relaxed, he grabbed her ass, then gave it a quick slap, preparing her for what was to come. She bit her lip as she felt him running the leather belt through her skin.

"You said you liked being hurt" he hit her once, making her gasp "Let's see how much you can handle" he hit her one more time. And another, and another, and another.

He gave her a quick break, and Azula took a deep breath, trying to keep herself calm as she felt him touch her again.

"Every time you even think of your brother, i want you to remember this" Zuko said, and Azula didn't need to look at him to know that he had a proud smirk on his face. He hit her ten more times, harder and faster, making her tear up, close her hands into fists and moan in both pleasure and pain. He ran the belt through her ass again as he gave her another break. Azula could feel her body shake in anticipation - Zuko had a way of knowing just how make her feel totally safe with him, while also making her almost fear what he would do to her.

As the beating started again, she let out another moan before biting her lip bloody, trying to keep from screaming as her tears streamed down her face. Fifteen times did the belt come crashing down against her sensitive, already hurt skin. The last one made her cry out in shock at how hard Zuko hit her.

"What's the matter, Azula?" he said, running his hands through her back, soothing her "Thought you liked pain" despite his sarcastic tone, she could hear her caring older brother trying to make sure she still wanted this.

"Go on..." her voice was merely a whisper.

She saw him smile "Good girl."

Azula smirked and braced herself for more. She sobbed as Zuko hit her twenty more times, the intensity of the pain becoming overwhelming, but the pleasure being more than enough to make her love every second of it. Finally, she heard the sound of the belt being thrown to the side, gasping as Zuko grabbed her hips, pulling her closer, and started rubbing his hard cock on her wet pussy, teasing her. Suddenly, he pressed the head against her asshole.

"You said you wanted you brother to violate in every possible way, right?" he asked, using a threatening tone to disguise the fact that he was asking her permission to do it.

She felt her face burning and closed her eyes, almost ashamed of herself. Almost.

"Yes."

Slowly, he entered her, groaning, enjoying himself as Azula bit her lip, not sure if she was loving this or absolutely hating it. She could barely breathe as her brother kept going, burying his member inside of her. He helped her through it, bringing a hand to her clit, kissing and caressing her back, and moving gently, stopping every now and again so she could get used to the sensation.

Eventually, her grunts of pain turned into her usual moans of pleasure, and Zuko started thrust faster, grabbing her hips as she replaced his hand with her own, touching herself furiously as he fucked her harder and harder. She screamed as he managed to make her take all of him, meeting him thrust for thrust as he whispered all kinds of obscene things to her, his climax approaching.

Once her brother's erratic, violent thrusts stopped, he pulled out and Azula sighed in relief. She stayed where was, not moving until she felt Zuko gently roll her over and kiss her forehead. 

"You've endured your punishment well. I think you deserve a reward."

Azula saw him stand up and get one of the untouched bottle of wine she had seen him with earlier. He kneeled next to her and poured the red liquid on her breasts, making her body tremble, and leaned down to lick it off of her skin, kissing, sucking and biting her breasts and nipples. She moaned and grabbed his hair, keeping him close to her. He didn't stop until there wasn't a single drop left on her.

He kissed her stomach and started moving lower, taking his time. He spread her legs, kissed the inside of her thigh and pressed his mouth to her cunt. Zuko ate her out like a starved man, dragging his tongue through her labia, then inserting it into her, making her shake. It didn't take long for her to reach her peak, but he wasn't done. He kept going, flicking at her clit then sucking it into his mouth, not letting her come down from her high, causing the muscles of her leg to spasm as he brought her to another orgasm in just a few moments.

She tried pushing him away, but her hands were far too weak due to the intense pleasure he was giving her, and he held on tight to her, not letting her move. Azula had no choice but to stay where she was, trashing against her brother as he made her come again and again, until _he_ was satisfied.

Once he stopped, he wrapped his arms around her, embracing her while she tried to recuperate, struggling to breath and unable to even open her eyes, completely lost on the pleasure he had given her. She just stayed there, enjoying the feeling of his gentle hands roaming her body, his strong arms keeping her safe, and the quick kisses he'd press to her face.

She couldn't tell how long they spent there together, but it was miracle they had not been caugh.

"We should go" Azula told him, but he ignored her words and brought his lips to her's "Zuzu, i'm serious, we have to leave."

"First i need you to tell me something" he looked at her like sad little kid "Are you really not going to live with me anymore?"

"Oh, relax" she gave him a quick, sweet kiss "It doesn't mean we won't get to do this anymore. And we've just found the perfect spot for a date night, didn't we?" she joked.

"I mean it, Azula. I don't want to stay away from you."

"Stop taking this so serious. We were just having fun, weren't we?" he still locked like a kicked puppy "Come on, Zuzu. You know mom and i don't get along."

He stopped talking and, for a moment, she thought she had won. Instead, he simply took a few instants to consider a possibility she would have never thought would even cross his mind.

"I'll have to stay with you and dad, then."

Her jaw dropped "You.. there's no way... why are you..."

He pulled her close and kissed her passionately "I'm not going to stay away from you. Not even for a day."

Azula failed to supress her smile "Idiot" she kissed him with more love than she had ever thought she could ever feel for anyone or anything in the world "We'll figure it out, okay? No matter what happens, I'm going to be your personal hell every single day" One more moment did she dare allow herself to enjoy this feeling "Now come on, we have to get out of here."

Without another word, they got dressed and left the church side by side, as if they had never been there at all. 


End file.
